


Levi's Tears

by pikachucutie17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, There be babies, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachucutie17/pseuds/pikachucutie17
Summary: Levi rushes to the hospital to find Hanji. Someone else is waiting for him too.





	Levi's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Levihan drabble for my friend. These two especially need some joy in their harsh lives.

Levi rushed into the hospital room, practically knocking over the nearest nurse. He didn't spare her a glance as a single cry filled the otherwise deathly quiet room. The remaining staff wisely backed away from the corporal. They would almost rather face a Titan than get in between Levi and his beloved, who lay on the bed.

Levi choked on a gasp.

"H-hanji?"

A long moment passed. Then, the room felt lighter as her eyes fluttered open. Hanji drew in a breath and turned her head towards his voice. Even her vision blurred from pain, she knew her husband when she saw him. She wearily raised her hand, beckoning for him.

"Levi."

Instantly rushing to her side, Levi gripped her hand and ran his fingers across her sweaty forehead. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She was still here with him.

"Wait, where-"

"Oh right! Oy, doc, would you mind bringing me our child? I want to get a good look at her," Hanji laughed. Levi stared at her for a moment as the cry in the room filled his ears once more. The doctor entered his sight and his heart stopped. A bundle of blankets was lowered carefully into Hanji's waiting arms. The crying faded into murmurs. Levi's eyes took in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, besides Hanji in her wedding dress. Their daughter's face was plump and pink from crying. Her tiny hands curled into fists, waving about as if she were attempting to fly.

Hanji cooed at her child, holding her as if she had always been part of their little family. She glanced at Levi, hoping to imprint his reaction into her memory.

"Levi. You should say something to greet her. I'm sure she wants to hear your potty mouth," Hanji prodded Levi. Saying nothing at first, he raised his hand to her curled fist. As if by instinct, she seized his finger and held fast.

An unfamiliar sensation crept over Levi. His throat tightened.

"Y-you are worth making my wife take the longest dump of her life."

His daughter's eyes opened at the sound of his wavering voice. They were grey, like his.

The mist filling his eyes flickered in the bright lights. Blinking hard, tears rolled down Levi's cheeks for the first time in many years. In that moment, he promised his child that he would always be there for her and Hanji. He would make sure she never had a reason to cry.


End file.
